This invention relates to a system for informing the operator of a motor vehicle or the like of its operation time, and relates more particularly to such an operation time informing system for preventing operational accidents caused by fatigue of the operator due to excessive continuous operation time.
It is known that, in general, when an operator of a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle driver, has driven his vehicle continuously over a long period of time, the resulting fatigue gives rise to a drop in his attentive power and a dulling of his reflexes or to sleepiness, all of which increase the danger of an accident. In order to prevent such an accident, it is necessary for a driver to rest periodically.
However, since there has heretofore been no means of measuring driving time and notifying the driver of that time in a conventional motor vehicle, the only recourse for the driver has been to exercise care and remind himself to rest periodically.